BatEd
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Batman has a long distance nephew! In this story yes. Edd, Double D, is Batmans nephew, what adventrues will the Bat and the Ed's get themselves into when he visits, and a new girl comes to town. CH: Visit: Bruce comes to peach creak, and gets to know Double D. But at the same tome the Ed's get to know the knew girl, who reminds Bruce of a sertan Catwoman. EddXOC


**I thank God for all my inspiration**

**Hawk girl didn't leave after the invasion and they did not make the justice league unlimited. Oh and there is no magic either.**

**This takes place after big picture show.**

**Batman**

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, was on the watch tower looking at a letter from a long distance cousin, who wanted him to come over to his home in Peach creak. Bruce was contemplating this, he hated to admit it but he was feeling lonely, yes he had Alfred, yes he had the League, but no close family.

Martian man hunter then came in and said "You look conflicted." Bruce sighed and said "I just got a letter from a long distant relative I haven't seen in years. I'm not sure if I should go. I shouldn't get so attached but-" J'ohn then said "You should be thankful to at least have some family left."

Batman sighed, J'onh had lost his whole planet, and he was thinking about whether he should go to see some family. He sighed and said "Your right. I should be thankful." Batman then got up and said as he left "Tell the others I'll be gone for a while." The Martian just smiled at that.

Three days later Bruce was in Peach creak driving in a car he rented, he didn't want to come in a limo just to be annoyed for a visit, he had also given Alfred sometime off. He was coming to see his mother cuisine's son. That would be Bruce's long distant cuisine, Barton; he also found out that he had a wife, Linda, and son, Eddward.

Bruce wasn't much for kids but he could handle them, seeing as he raised two robins pretty well. Bruce then saw a moving truck at a home, a girl about13-14 was standing outside the house just looking around and three boys were coming up to her. But then he saw his cousin's house so his attention was diverted from the group.

**Ed's**

With the Ed's, who look a kind of like anime style.

Double D had black hair coming from out of the back of his head and had blue eyes.

Eddy had blue hair with three of them sticking up. He had brown eyes.

Ed had red hair like Sarah and it was in a buzz cut. He had green eyes.

Eddy was trying to think of a way to get money for jawbreaker without scamming. He was trying to start out with a clean slate. "Man trying to start out clean is hard." he said. Double D then said "Well I'm proud of you Eddy. This is a great way for us to show we are changed individuals and that we can be trusted." Ed suddenly said "Looky, someone's coming out of the new house." Suddenly they saw a girl come out of the house of the new neighbors.

She had a yellow tan skin, with large brown eyes, short brown hair that pointed down like spikes on from neck, and pink lips. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and had a black jump rope attached to her black belt to her side. She was the same age as Double D and only a bit shorter than him.

Eddy then got an idea and said "Hey we can start by being nice to the new kid." Edd smiled and said "That's an honorable thing to do Eddy. Lets introduce ourselves shall we gentlemen." Ed then said "Do you think she likes butter toast?" They came up to her and Edd started with "Salutations new neighbor, my name is Eddward and these are my friends."

Eddy said "What's up." Ed then said "Hello my name is Ed. Do you like butter toast?" The girl looked a bit confused but said "Yeah I like toast with butter." Ed smiled and said "Hug!" he hugged her and she struggled until she kicked his leg "OW!" he yelled and dropped the girl.

Eddy laughed but Edd came up to her and said "Oh my sincerest apologies. Ed is just overly friendly, he didn't mean any harm." Ed looked at her with sad eyes and said "I am sorry." He was rubbing his leg. She smiled and said "It's okay. I'm sorry I kicked you but I couldn't breathe, I also don't like being touched, part of my apsergers."

Eddy then said "asperwhat?" Edd then said "It's a slight autism Eddy, which makes it hard for some to socialize with, but they are very bright people with special abilities." Ed then said "Like superpowers?" Edd then corrected "Not quite Ed." The girl then said "It means I'm very smart at some things. Like I know allot about animals."

Edd then remembered something "I'm sorry but we never got your name." The girl then said "I'm Kat. And If I'm not mistaken, you all have the same name." Edd laughed and said "Right you are. But everyone calls me Double D if that helps." She nodded and said "Yeah it does." Eddy then said "Well enough yapping. Let's show you around the cal-de-sac." And so they did.

**Batman**

Bruce came up to the house and rang the door bell. Suddenly the door opened and a man that looked a lot like Bruce opened the door. The man was wearing a white sleeved shirt with a red tie, black pants and black shoes. The man was a bit thinner but still had a small muscular built like Bruce, and his face was a bit thinner too, and had blue eyes.

The man smiled and said "Bruce it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since we where kids." Bruce smiled and said "It's good to see you too William. It has been a while, but I'm curious of why you wanted to see me so all of a sudden?" William then said "There will be time for that later Bruce. Come on in. And please call me Will."

Bruce entered the home and found it quite clean, too clean, and he found that there were a bunch of, where those sticky notes, on the walls? Will saw the confusion on Bruce's face and said "Me and my wife put those up for our son. We're not home very much so we just leave some instructions for where he shouldn't go, what chores to do, or if there's a special event going on." Bruce nodded but still found it a strange way to communicate with your own kid.

They walked into the kitchen to find a slender woman, with black hair that was in a bun, grey blue eyes, and red lips. She wore an orange dress that came to her knees, a purple belt around her waist and purple heals. She was setting the table as she said "Oh hello there. You must be William's cousin Bruce, right?"

Bruce nodded. The woman came up to him and hugged him quickly and then said "Well it's so nice to finely meat you." Bruce smiled and said "The same to you. William never told me how beautiful you where." Linda giggled and Will just rolled his eyes as he said "Same old Bruce. Always making the ladies smile." Bruce just shrugged. Bruce then asked "So where's your son Will?" Will then said "I thought Linda left him a sticky note?" he looked to her and she said "I thought you did?"

Bruce couldn't understand how they could forget to mention him coming to their son, well his cousin and his wife were always busy. Before Bruce arrived he checked on what was going on with Will's life so far. He found that he and his wife worked at the same place, a science building that worked on ways to help humanity, it was also a business. Bruce knew that they would be busy but never this busy. Not even a note warning about a guest coming?

Bruce then said "I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's only a kid, what could he be doing?" Will then said "Out with his friends all day causing who knows what. I've had some complaints from the neighbors and teachers, but thankfully that stopped some time ago. At least the complaints have stopped ever since a certain accident, they were never really directed at Eddward it was just that he hangs around two other boys who seem very different form him, though they all have the same name, anyway the all seem to get along somehow."

That really confused Bruce. Two other boys with the same name as his nephew, how did they tell call the children if they thought the other was being called? Linda then said "Well I did tell him to be home for dinner today since we usually get the night off on Saturdays. Shall we go into the living room for some coffee?" Will then said "Good idea Linda. We can all catch up." Bruce nodded and so the adults did just that.

**Ed's**

The boys had just finished introducing Kat to the others kids, who where all at the playground. Nazz was glad that another girl her age was around, even if she was a bit taller than her and not so girly. Sarah and Jimmy liked to play jump rope with her. Kevin found her strange but accepted her because the others seamed okay with her.

Rolf was suspicious of her and strangely started sniffing her, this getting him a slap on the face, they all feared Rolf would retaliate with some 'You have dishonored me' thing, but instead he smiled and said "Oh ho. Tuff two fist type ya. Rolf likes that in a woman." This freaked them out and Kat just cat screeched at him, this got Rolf to back off.

The others were a bit freaked out by that but Kat then explained about her aspergers' and not liking being touched. They relaxed a bit but were still confused by her. She then said "I also like cats. There so cool." She then started to talk about all she knew about felines. This impressed Edd and he listened with interest. The other kids just thought it was strange or cool.

Jonny and Plank were in the back of the playground, just glaring at the others kids and then walking off, Kat noticed him and waved but he ignored her accept for a small glance. Double D then mentioned how nobody had really heard Jonny talk after the beating, after he explained about what happened in the big picture show.

Kat then said "Anyone want to play jump rope?" Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz all agreed to play and so Jimmy and Nazz grabbed the rope as Kat and Sarah started to jump. Kat then started to rhyme "Cinderella dress in yellow went down stairs to kiss her fellow, how many kisses did she get?" Suddenly someone said "However many we want." They stopped jumping and looked to see the Kanker sisters at the opening.

The kids gasped and the Ed's screamed. The sisters laughed and Kat just looked confused as she said "Who are you three?" Lee said "The Kanker sisters that's who." Marie saw that Double D, along with the other Ed's where standing close to the new girl. She growled out "Hey what are you doing so close to our boyfriends?" May then said "Yeah, they're ours." Eddy then said "Run guys, Kat you too!" So the three Ed's ran and so did Kat.

They headed to Double D's house because it was the one with the most locks. They completely missed seeing the nice car out in the front. They ran into the house, slammed the door, and Double D put all of the many house locks on. When that was done they sighed and leaned against the door as the slid down to the floor.

"Eddward?" said a feminine voice. They looked up to see Double D's parents and some stranger sitting on the couch drinking coffee. Double D then said "Sorry about that mother, father. Me and my friends where in a predicament and had to make a quick escape."

Will then said with a warning tone "Eddward what have you gotten yourself into now?" Edd was to afraid to speak but Kat then said "Sorry about that Double D's mom and dad. Some bullies were chasing us and we had to get away." This got Edd's parents attention. Their son had never brought a girl home before, especially someone so outspoken.

Bruce was confused with the whole thing. He found the four children quit strange. The one that seemed to be his nephew was wearing a hat for some reason, his short friend had blue hair, the tall one had a faraway look in his eyes', and the girl was carrying a jump-rope in the same manner Catwoman carried her whip.

Will then said "Eddward we didn't know you had a knew friend?" Edd answered with "Oh my sincerest apologize. Mother father, this is Kat. She's our new neighbor, me and my friends were just showing her around." Linda smiled and said "Welcome to our neighborhood sweaty." Then she remembered something "Did you say you four were being chased by bullies?" They all nodded.

Edd then said "It was the Kanker sisters again." Will became red in the face and said "Oh Eddwared you shouldn't let those girls bother you." Edd then said "But what can I do. I certainly can't fight them and they are very strong and persistent." The Kankers would of barged into his home but they had probably seen the cars and knew they would get in trouble if they charged in.

Bruce then coughed to get their attention and Will then said "Oh right. Eddward we have a guest, can you get your friends to go home?" Edd nodded, turned to his friends and said "The Kankers should be gone by know, but slip through the back door and head straight home." They nodded and said their goodbyes. "Bye Double D!" said Ed as he ran off to the kitchen to go through the back door. "Later Double D, thanks for the save." Eddy fallowed.

Kat then said "By Double D, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. And you two Double D's parents." She waved goodbye and started to leave, Linda then said before she went "Your welcome her anytime sweaty, it's good to see Eddward bring a girl home." Kat frowned at that but decided to just run on home.

Edd was embarrassed by the last part for his face was red as he whined "Mother…." She laughed and said "I'm sorry dear but I'm just so glad that you might have a girlfriend." This really made him red and he said "I just met the young lady. I do not think that that is on her mind right now, or mine."

Bruce coughed again seeing as the poor boy couldn't get any redder. This caught the other adults' attention to turn on him and Double D smiled at Bruce. Bruce just winked at him. Will then said "Oh sorry about that Bruce. Eddward this is your uncle Bruce, his mother and my mother where cousins."

Edd had never met his grandparents for they had died when he was still a baby. Edd looked at Bruce and said as he came up to shake his hand "It's a pleasure to meat you Uncle Bruce. My name is Eddward." Bruce shook the boys hand and said "It's nice to meat you Eddward. I've heard so much about you."This confused the boy as he said "Really? I'm sorry to say I have never heard about you."

Now Bruce was the confused one, how is it that he didn't know about him, well he himself didn't know about the young man, but didn't his parents tell him anything. Bruce then said "Well you should probably know that my full name is Bruce Wayne. I own the Wayne Company in Gotham." Edd's eyes grew at that and he said "You're Bruce Wayne. I've heard so much about your company's advancements in technology. They are quite interesting." Bruce chuckled and said "Thank you. So you're into technology?" Edd nodded and then said "I'm interested in all sorts of science. So many that I don't know what I want my profession to be."

Bruce was starting to like the kid already. Linda then said "Well dinner is getting cold why don't we talk in the dining hall? Eddward help me get the food there." Edd nodded and helped his mother get the food to the table. When they were gone Bruce looked to Will with a serious face and said "Okay Will so why did you want me to come here?" Will sighed, knowing how Bruce always liked to get to the point.

Will then said "I've missed you Bruce, and I do care about you, unfortunately I became a bit jealous of your success, and I became absorbed in my work and I still am. But Bruce I need help. My son, I'm never there for him, he doesn't seem to mind, but I know it must hurt him. He needs a role model so do his friends, I know their parents' aren't there allot either. The tall one, Ed, his parents seem to like his younger sister more, and the littler one with blue hair, Eddy, his parents expect him to be like his brother. But I'm mostly concerned about Eddward. He's so smart Bruce and I remember how smart you where as well when we were kids."

Bruce then said "You could have called me sooner." Will then said "My pride wouldn't let me, until the incident that took place that stopped the calls about Eddward and his friends." He then told him what had happened during the big picture show, or at least the basic story line of it. Bruce was shocked beyond belief; who knew a bunch of kids could cause that much trouble? But in the end he was glad that those kids had started learning from their mistakes.

Will then said "After that I found out that I really didn't know my son. That I had missed his whole life, and that I almost lost him for it. Bruce I want you to be like a second father to him?" Bruce was confused by that, and said "But he has you and you can always try to do better." Will looked up sadly to him and said "We both know that's not possible with my work Bruce. I'll try to be there more, but I feel he needs another role model in his life, also me and Linda don't have any other family members."

Bruce raised a brow and said "What does that have to do with now?" Will sighed and said "The same day Eddward and his friends ran off, me and my wife where almost in a fatal accident at the lab, and then I started thinking about who would take care of my son. Yes I knew that Eddward was self dependent, but he couldn't be alone at such a young age. That's when I thought of you."

Bruce knew where this was going. At first he felt irritated, but then thought about it. He had lost his parents at a young age and he was also very self dependent besides Alfred's help, but still, if these boys didn't have the right guidance what would become of them, and Will and his family were the closest relatives he had. He just said "I think I want to get to know Eddward a bit better." Will smiled at that, he knew Bruce would love Eddward. So they went off to the kitchen to eat.

Once they finished praying they started to eat. The meal was silent for a while until Edd said "Uncle Bruce, how come you have suddenly come to see us and how come I have not heard about you before?" Bruce then said "You're father invited me over." Will then said "And you haven't met him because there were some personal things going on. But I want you to get along with your uncle, okay son?"

Edd nodded and said "So do you have a preferred activity uncle?" Bruce then said "I like to dabble in a little of everything, but mostly I like helping out my home city. The company helps me do that, but I have also traveled the world and tried many interesting things." Edd smiled and said "Oh do tell." Bruce smiled and said "I have learned a bit of medicine, chemistry, sociology, and several martial arts."

Edd then said "I'm very fond of medicine, chemistry, and sociology, but I'm not much for sports or fighting." Bruce then said "Martial arts isn't about fighting, it's about self defense and concentration. People use it to fight, but it should be used only if necessary." Edd then said "I'm a bit of a pacifist. I have never really resorted to violence. I like to resolve matters first with reason."

Bruce was interested in this, usually all the boys he met wanted to use their fist instead of their heads. Bruce then said "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Edd answered with "I like to spend my days with my friends or my experiments." "What kind of experiments?" Edd then said "I have several insects that I like to collect or inventions that I try to perform. Some are successful but others need work. Though sometimes I get my strangest experiments from being around my friends."

Bruce raised a brow and said "How so?" Edd then said "One time we were trying to make a swamp ride, but it failed because all the other boys went go-karting, well accept for Jimmy, anyway we wanted to get some money as usual to get jawbreakers_" Linda interrupted with "Eddward you really should be careful with those candies, they make your tong green." Edd then said "They just taste so good, but I'll try to be careful, anyway we didn't know much about what girls liked, so we ended up hiding and camouflaging ourselves to observe them…"

So he went on to explain the rest of what happened. The adults got a good laugh out of it and even Edd chuckled at the memory. Bruce then said "I would like to hear more about your friends. How are they like?" Edd thought for a while and then said "Ed is a kind fellow, though he has an overactive imagination. He's very strong and he is an older brother. His sister is Sarah. Eddy is a bit of a con artist, but is trying to reform, though he can come up with some of the most interesting things to do when we're bored."

Bruce then said "What about that girl you three where with?" Linda then said "Oh I want to hear about this too." Edd was red again but said "We just met here today. Kat, from what I found so far, has aspergers, likes to jump-rope, does not like being touched, and likes cats." Bruce found that a bit ironic, first the jump rope now this, but he let it go for now. Things were quite after Edd finished explaining. But after dinner Will said "Eddward why don't you show Bruce where he'll be sleeping?" Edd nodded and Bruce fallowed the young man as he got out of his seat.

Once they where upstairs Bruce found his room to be clean like the house, but with no sticky notes. He was glad about that. Edd then said "I hope you find the accommodations to your liking." Bruce was still surprised on how well his nephew spoke, though he really didn't sleep he was glad for the hospitality, so he just said "It's just fine. Thank you Eddwared." Edd nodded and then said "I'll leave you to get comfortable."

Bruce then noticed that his nephew entered the room next to his and said "Is that your room?" He nodded and said "You may come in if you wish." Bruce nodded and fallowed the young boy to his room. When he came in he found that it was also clean and neat, but the strange thing was that everything was labeled. He asked "Why is everything labeled." Edd then said "It gives me a sense of order and for some reason I have trouble sleeping in an unlabeled environment."

Bruce was surprised by that, what hadn't surprised, shocked, or confused him today? Peach creak and Will's family were certainly different from Gotham and its people. He saw that his nephew had a thing for books, chemistry sets, an ant farm, and even some bones. He felt like he was in a child version of the batcave, now that he got a good look at Eddward, he was almost looked like him as a child, accept for the hat and hair.

Then he saw a cactus with the name Jim labeled on it. Edd saw his confused look and said "Oh my parents don't really allow pets so I went for a plant pet instead." Bruce chuckled at that, he had never seen a kid with a pet like that, though it did remind him of Poison Ivey. He shook that out of his head. He then asked "So you like botany?" Edd nodded and said "Yes I do. I even take botany classes at school. I found flowers quit nice and intriguing." Suddenly Bruce was reminded of his mother, she also loved plants, that's why they had so many on the property.

He then saw an insect in a sort of glass and said "I found one of your insects?" Edd then said "Oh no that's just one of my petrified ones, the ones I collect are in the garage, mother only allows the ant farm in the house." "May I see it?" Edd nodded and showed it to him explaining all he knew about ants. Bruce was impressed again with his nephew, after showing him the ant farm he was shown his collection of books, mostly science books.

Bruce was happy to have an intellectual conversation with someone without trying to solve a case, he felt he could be himself around the boy, not Batman, not bachelor Wayne, just Bruce. Edd was also fascinated to know that his uncle was quite intelligent, he was also glad to find someone who could understand his large vocabulary and shared his love of science and many other facts, none of the other children in the cal das ac, not even his closest friends, seemed to understand. Accept maybe Kat, he knew he could talk to her about animal life seeing as she knew much about it.

Just as they were talking about diseases and mental ailments, Will came in and said "Okay Eddward how about you let your uncle get some rest? It's already dark." Edd nodded and said "Oh of course you must be tired." Bruce then said "Not at all. I'm use to late nights, and I was very happy to have our conversation. You're very bright Eddward." Edd blushed from pride and said "Thank you uncle. Well I better get some rest too. Oh by the way uncle, will I see you tomorrow."

That was the thing Bruce and Will never discussed, but knowing that his cousin wanted him to be here for a while and Batgirl and Nightwing were taking care of Gotham while he was gone he said "Yes I will. I'll probably be here for about two weeks, if your father agrees to it?" They turned to him and Will smiled and said "Of course you can. Stay as long as you want." Bruce smiled, he was glad he came after all, he should probably thank J'ohn later for encouraging him to come.

Edd was happy that his uncle would be staying for a while. But he wondered how these two weeks would go, he also wondered if he would see Kat again soon.

**Tell me if I'm keeping them in character. Ideas are welcomed, but pleas K rated.**


End file.
